Doubling The Odds
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: What would happen if Mortal Instruments and Harry Potter teamed up? If the Shadowhunters, at age 11, were also wizards and witches. If MI and HP teamed up, wouldn't our evil Voldemort and Valentine as well? Double the evil, double the good. Double the odds.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom? Can I go paint now?" I called from the table. My head was resting on my hand and I was going cross-eyed staring at the math summerwork for over an hour. Just had one problem left.

"Look, Clary. I'll help you with this and then you can go paint." Mom said, entering from the kitchen. I scooted over and Mom sat down on the other wooden chair. Her red hair was in a bun so it didn't bug her.

"This is algebra. Look." Mom said and helped me with the last problem. I heard a pecking on the window and looked up. It was an brown owl carrying a letter.

"Ma. It's an owl." I pointed at the window. My mom furrowed her eyebrows and opened the window. The owl flew in and rested on the top of the sofa. I walked over and opened my hand. The letter dropped in it. Mom walked over and opened the letter.

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry." Mom whispered.

"I'm a witch?" I breathed. "I'm a witch! I'm a witch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and jumped around happily. Mom was still holding the letter and looking at it strangely. I stopped yelling and my feet froze. "Aren't you happy, Mom?" I queried. Mom dropped the letter on the couch and smiled warmly. She picked me up and danced with me.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*()*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^()*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*STINGRAY!

"Clary. Come on. We need to get to Gringotts." Mom called through the crowd. She was holding my hand as she led me toward the big white bank. When we were in, I glanced at the rows against each wall of goblins working at a desk. Mom looked up at a goblin with glasses resting on his nose.

"We have come for the first withdrawal." Mom said formally.

"Follow me and we shall arrange a key and your vault with your starting money." The goblin answered, walking toward the back. We followed him down some halls and then into a mining cart. We crouched down and for a minute we rode down the tracks, every ten seconds seeing someone else riding in one, going to their own vault. When the cart finally stopped, we got out and waited for the goblin to open the vault. Vault 138. He put his hand in his pocket from his black suit jacket and pulled out a silver key. He inserted the key in and twisted it twice.

"Stand back." The goblin directed. Mom and I took a step back and the door opened. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I took in the silver, gold and bronze coins filling up the vault in heaps.

"This is your key. Keep it safe. Enjoy your money Miss Fairchild." The goblin handed me the key and I took it, never taking my eyes from the money.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*()*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^()*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*STINGRAY!

I skipped through our last stop. Ollivander's Wands. My mom dropped the school things on a open chair and left me in the shop. There was a boy in there, my age. He turned around and I saw green eyes, exactly like mine, looking at me.

"I'm Harry Potter. You are?" They boy, Harry, said politely with a british accent.

"Clarissa Fairchild. But I like Clary a lot more." I answered, offering my hand. He shook it and smiled.

"I like Clary a lot more too. First year at Hogwarts, too?" Harry looked at his feet.

"Yea. At least I'll know someone, eh?" Clary said softly, hoping Harry will look back up. He did.

"Mhmm. Same here. I gotta get my wand." Harry said, smiling slightly. A old man with a tuft of grey hair on his head, slid on his ladder into view.

"Hello Miss Fairchild. I will be with you once I have finished with Mr Potter. Now, give me that wand, that is not right." Mr Ollivander gestured to the broken lamp.

"Things like that have happened with thirteen wands." Harry whispered. I giggled and heard Mr Ollivander take a deep breath.

"Are you here with your mom?" I asked.

"No. My parents are dead. I am here with Hagrid. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts." Harry said sadly, his head drooping. I stared between his untamable black hair because there was a lightning shaped scar.

"I'm sorry."

"Mr Potter. Try this one." Mr Ollivander sounded worried. Harry held it and light seemed to appear out of no where. I stumbled back, covering my eyes.

"Strange. Your wand's twin, gave you that scar." Mr Ollivander said softly and pointed to Harry's forehead.

"Harry! Happy Birthday!" A giant hairy man announced just as Mom called "Clary! Happy Birthday!" Both Mom and the man who must be Hagrid, held up owls. Mine black as coal with a tint of brown and Harry's a snowy white owl.

"It's your birthday?" We asked each other. Once we figured out that it was, we started laughing.

"Miss Fairchild. Please come forward." I gulped and look back at Harry who made a 'go on' sign with his hands. I turned back around and walked to the wooden desk.

"I have a feeling that rosewood and unicorn hair will do the trick." He handed me a wand which at certain light, could have a slight pinky color. I held waved it around and tiny flowers seemed to float from the tip.

"Thank you, Miss Fairchild. That's the one and you just made the shop smell better." Ollivander said with a slight dreamy expression and inhaled deeply. Harry and I paid for our wands then walked out of the shop with bags of school items in one hand and in the other, our owls. We chatted about Hogwarts and our birthday and the train ride tomorrow at 11.

"You know, I don't think this will be that bad." I said softly.

Harry smiled and glanced at me. "I agree."

**Hallo! November in the house! Hope you will like this crossover cause there are just so damn few. Last time I checked, there were twenty. That was not nice. Nuh uh. Since the ones I am following haven't updated yet! YES! I am looking at you guys! Face-to-computer-to-computer-to-face! Please update more. I am hoping, by the way, to get at least one review, even if its to say 'You suck, November! Stop writing!'. I'll still write. I just really want a sign of life. By the way. If you dont have an account, YOU CAN STILL REVIEW. I TRIED! **

**So please review. Hope you liked my Stingray. **

**-November**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK and Cassandra own the characters. I own my head. That is the truth, ()() **()() If it looks wrong, sorry. I was trying to peace signs.**

Chapter Two: Platform 9 and 3/4

"Mom?" I said, looking around. She and Hagrid just disappeared.

"Clary, let's just go find Platform 9 and 3/4." Harry said, walking toward the platforms.

"We don't have quarter platforms in New York." I said, following Harry.

I saw a family of seven with trolleys, like Harry and I, rushing toward platform nine and ten.

"Come on, Ron. We don't want to be late." The mother said to the smallest boy who was trailing after the rest of the family. I held an arm out to stop Harry from walking any further.

I tilted my head in the family's direction and started pushing my trolley in their direction. Harry followed suit. When the two twins had just pushed their way through a wall, I walked forward. "Mrs? How do we get to Platform 9 and 3/4?" I asked. Harry just appeared from around the bend.

"First year, dears? Not to worry. Ron is a first year too. You just have to walk in between 9 and 10." The woman said gently. I nodded and looked at Ron who also had red hair but a lot milder. He was smiling goofily.

"See you on the other side, Harry." I called as I broke into a run with my trolley. As soon as my trolley would have hit the wall, i got transported into another train station. There was only one train. It was red and black and painted on its side said

"Hogwarts Express". I smiled and unloaded my bags and placed them in the same heap as everyone else. I said goodbye to Coal, the owl, and climbed on the train. Everywhere was full except where two guys and a girl was sitting.

I poked my head in.

"Hey? Can I come in?" I asked. The boy with black hair nodded.

"Alec." He said.

"Isabelle." The girl said

"Jace." The boy with golden hair added.

"I'm Clary." I replied. I sat down and saw Harry and Ron and some other girl with frizzy brown hair pull open the door.

"Enter Jace's lair." Jace snickered. Harry nodded gratefully and came in to sit down. We were all cramped but it was fine.

The whole ride was, really. Between Jace making comments on how much he loved himself and everyone else telling him to shut up, it was really fun.

"I hope we all get sorted into Gryffindor." The girl, Hermione, said wistfully.

"That would be a lot of fun." Alec agreed. Everyone was silent as they watched the castle get bigger. I heard the shuffle of feet as other people were changing into their robes. We had already done that.

I gasped when I saw the full length of the castle.

"Hogwarts, back in the time of the founders, had been about the size of a house. It grew in the meantime with its students but that is what it was at the beginning." Hermione stated. In the whole trip, she had said many facts about the topics they were currently discussing.

When the engine finally stopped, everyone got up. I felt small when compared against Alec or Isabelle or Jace. They were just so tall. And I was tiny. I came up to Jace's shoulder. We walked out of the train and I saw Hagrid in the front of a cluster of first-years. I felt Harry smile beside me. We pushed forward as the older students walked around us and turned a corner and out of our view. I looked up at Hagrid and saw him telling ten first year's to get in a boat. They did and then they rowed across the pond to get to the school. Jace, Alec, Izzy, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I got into the last boat as the last group. We rowed toward the school, following the small lights moving toward Hogwarts in the boats. I put more pressure into the oar and we starting rowing faster. Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the middle staring at the four of us, rowing faster and faster, trying to beat the other boat. We did.

We got out of the boat and trekked for about two minutes until we reached the other first-years. There was a elderly lady who was wearing a dark green pointed hat and robe. She ushered us into the Great Hall, two by two, and Hermione, who was next to me, told me another fact about the lights in the ceiling and how they are charmed to look like the night sky. I nodded.

"Children. Please get ready for the sorting ceremony." The woman said with an authoritative voice. Silence fell over the Great Hall and everyone looked up at her.

"Good. Let us begin with Jeremy Alverson." Professor McGonagall (as I'd heard a couple people around me say) announced. A small boy with brown hair stepped from the crowd and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagell lifted a black antique hat and placed it over Jeremy's head. I stayed like that for a coupe seconds then a mouth appeared just over the brim of the hat and yelled "Hufflepuff." And with that, the Sorting Ceremony began.

I tuned out most of the things but someone had caught my attention.

It was a boy who was tall and had a big goofy grin on his face. But that didn't get my attention. What did is, well, he wore glitter in his hair. And he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. What was his name again?

**Yes. You shall have to guess. Though, if you can read this cross-over, It means you know both books. **

**Please revew, reuse and recycle. As in. Review, Review and Review again. Send me a PM or a review with who you think it is!**

**See you fanficer's later, **

**November**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading sooner. My laptop with all my stories had taken a bath and then I hit it with an alarm clock. So, it's dead. It's in the repair shop cause I'm hoping it will get resurrected. Also, I know I haven't added a lot of Jace in this chapter, but with the right nudge, I'll have more of him in the next one. I haven't uploaded in ages and during that time, I think my writing style might have changed. I would love to hear what you think, so please review!**

**Also, the pairings are not set in stone. Review with the pairings you think everyone should go with or with couples/ideas you want to see in this story. **

* * *

I stared at the glittery boy some more as he sat on the stool and smiled out at everyone. The raggedy hat took its time before declaring the boy being a Gryffindor. He stayed a couple more seconds on the stool and his eyes locked on mine. I squinted to have a better look but it was real. His eyes looked exactly like a cat's, from its shape to its yellowish hue.

"WE GOT BANE! WE GOT BANE!" A couple redhead boys cheered, standing up with the rest of the table to congratulate the boy.

"Congrats, Magnus, you made it in," I overheard a dark-skinned older boy saying, shaking Magnus Bane's hand and patting his back.

I tuned out and back in when my name was called. I stumbled to the wooden stool and sit on it, the hat now placed on my head.

_Well, well, well. I haven't had one like you before. I quite like you. Intelligent but not prizing it above all. Kind but not to those you dislike. You have spunk, Miss Fairchild. There's only one house for you. _

"Gryffindor," the hat announced, almost lazily. I gave Harry a reassuring smile and stepped down to sit at the Gryffindor table after setting the hat gently back on the stool. A boy named Seamus Finnegan got moved instantly in Gryffindor before Hermione sat on the chair.

She stayed for a little while and I could see her blinking fast before the hat made her Gryffindor.

I asked Hermione if she was alright as she sat beside me. She nodded and we watched Alec, Isabelle and Jace become Gryffindors as well.

When it was Harry's turn up there, I widened my eyes. I could hear him whispering "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" desperately. When he made it in Gryffindor, I was on my feet, like the rest of Gryffindor. They seemed to take his arrival well. I could see a few Slytherins cursing under their breath.

Actually, I could hear it.

"Bleeding Gryffindors get Potter, don't they?"

"Those gits. That git."

"My father will hear about this."

I rolled my eyes and continued waiting patiently as Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley got sorted into Gryffindor as well.

When Zabini, Blaise got sent to Slytherin a couple moments after the hat touched his dark head.

An old man with a white beard long enough to tuck into his belt and sparkling blue eyes stood from his seat at the Head Table.

"He's the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. Absolutely brilliant, though a little eccentric," someone whispered near me.

Dumbledore smiled and said a couple sentences, ending with odd-sounding words before sitting once more.

I turned my head towards the table and my mouth fell open. Food of every taste, color and shape was piled on the table.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one loving the food. Ron had a turkey leg in his left hand and a chicken drumstick in his right, taking turns to eat them hungrily.

Hermione seemed to stare at Ron with a disgusted expression on her face. Isabelle, Jace and Alec were copying her expression, staring at Ron in disbelief.

Harry seemed to be the only one not shocked by our ginger friend. Harry, while eating carefully as if thinking that it would get snatched away, had the same level of excitement shining in his green eyes.

I turned to the towering stack of lamb chops and daintily picked one off the pile before picking up my fork and knife to cut through the tough skin.

"Clary?" Ron called for my attention and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Yes, Ron?"

"That's not how you eat lamb chops. You hold them with your hand and bite them. No fork or knife or spoon or anything else." Ron put his turkey and chicken bones down before picking up a lamb chop and gripped it's leg firmly. "Copy me."

I hesitated but at Ron's face, put down my cutlery and grabbed the lamb leg. I echoed his movements as he brought it close to the mouth and opened it, biting the lamb and tearing through the meat.

The noise of that, surprisingly loud, attracted the attention of the redheaded twins cheering when Magnus Bane had gotten sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ronniekins. Not in front of the ladies." The tallest by a centimeter said mockingly, giving Isabelle, Hermione and I pointed looks.

"You are?" Isabelle asked, raising her eyebrows at the twins.

"Fred." The tallest said.

"George." The other said.

"How are you supposed to tell them apart?" Neville Longbottom asked, staring at them.

"We can't," Ron said at the same time I grinned and spoke, "that's easy."

A lot of the Gryffindor table was suddenly silent and began watching me.

"Go on, then. How do we look different?" Fred and George said in unison, grinning at me.

"Well, first of all, Fred is taller than George by a centimeter."

"How do you know it's not his hair sticking up?" A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks asked, smiling widely.

"Because that's another one; Fred's hair is slightly less messy and doesn't stand up while George's does."

"She's good," a couple people remarked.

"Also," I continued, "George's eyes have brown flecks in them. Fred has green flecks."

"I haven't noticed that," a blonde girl said, chuckling.

"There's one other thing. This would be pretty obvious if they didn't wear their hair so long."

Fred and George exchanged a grin, as if they knew exactly what I would say. They stood up and I pushed myself to stand on the bench before turning to Fred. Because of my height, I was only a little taller than the twins, who, in my opinion, were giants.

I put a hand on the right side of Fred's neck and brushed his hair back to reveal a scar, almost faded and running to the small length of an inch.

Then I moved back and sat down, as the twins did as well.

"How do you even notice all that?" Hermione asked suspiciously, as if I was using some sight enhancers.

"I have pretty good vision."

"Not good. Brilliant," Ron remarked.

"How did you see my scar, though?" Fred asked.

"I saw the edge of it when you were clapping for Magnus Bane because you were shaking your head," I admitted, playing with my napkin.

"You have earned our respect," George told me and his twin nodded quickly.

"That's really cool, Clary," Harry whispered in my ear and I smiled at him.

My year was off to a good start.


End file.
